Space Grinding
Space Grinding is basically hunting down and killing random enemy ships. There are several different techniques for Space Grinding,They are listed below. Group grinding 1) The technique I have had the most success with is going up in a master pilots POB and going to the endor system,Go to the spawn point of the "Kimogila" ships and begin the killing. By "Camping" the "Kimogila" spawn you can get massive amounts of XP in a heavily shielded POB. Note:This is not "Farming",The "Kimogilas" spawn so quickly that its impossible to destroy them all. 2) This technique can also yield massive amounts of XP. Go up in a master pilots POB and travel to the kessel system.Now,Find one of the many Gunboats and begin firing on the Shield Generator. Destroy the Shield Generator then target the Engines,Destroy the Engines and target the Reactor,After the Reactor is destroyed,Target and destroy each individual gun. After the guns are destroyed,Target the main body of the ship and finish the destruction of the ship. 3) For this technique to work you have to have a pilot that is at least tier 4 as your wingman. Go to the Endor system and find the small groups of Ixiyen and Rihkxyrk ships. This is where your wingman comes in,Have him draw the ships then get in behind the ships and disable their Reactors. Then,You can destroy the ships without any trouble. 4) This technique WILL NOT work without a master pilot as your wingman. Go to Deep Space and kill the TIE oppressors and TIE aggressors that fly about half way between the Rebel station and the Imperial Star Destroyer. Note:They fly in swarms of 5-10 so lure 1 away. Note:Avoid the enemy Gunboats and Star Destroyer at all costs. Note:This technique works the same for Imperials. 5) This technique is extremly dangerous and you will most likely die many times before you figure out the right way to do this. Go to deep space with 1-3 master pilots and find a Corvette. Have the master pilots destroy the Corvettes bottom turret and the shields. Come in low,behind the Corvette and destroy the Engines. Have the master pilots take out the top turrets then go for the Reactor. After the Reactor is destroyed,Take out the Bridge. Note:This technique only works if you're Imperial. Note: always stay below the Corvette until the top turrets are dead. Click Here for more Corvette information. 6) This is the most popular technique. Hyperspace to the Kashyyk System "Neutral Territories" and head about 7 km with the planet to your back. You will come across quite a few Blackscale fighters (Tier 3) and bombers (Tier 4). The tier 4 are very slow, and attacking one ship won't agro the others. The Tier 4 offer about 3 times as much xp as the tier 3, but their spawn frequency is random...anywhere from none to half of the ships will be tier 4. Also note this area is common for ace pilots to camp in order to gain parts for RE. This also works solo. 7) Go in to Ord Mantell space and search for corvettes,Bring a ship with guns and missiles.Go UNDERNEATH the corvette and take out weapon 5.It cannot hit you on the bottom without turret 5.Take out the shields,Engine,reactor and then the bridge.A simple,yet effective,process to solo corvettes. Solo Grinding 1) This technique is good for tier 2 pilots. If you're a Rebel,Find the Imperial space station in the Naboo system and go to work on the TIEs. As long as you have fast Engines,Strong Weapons,And know when to run away,You will be able to bring in massive XP. The TIEs are tier 1-2. Note:This technique works the same for Imperials. 2) This technique doesn't require a master pilot to do. Go to the Dathomir system and find the tier 5 Rihkxyrk ships. The Rihkxyrks are Bombers so they are easy for even a tier 2 pilot to kill. (False, the bombers hang out in groups, so a tier 2 fighter will have the stuffing blown out of them. Quickly, I might add.) About 5-6k away from the neutral station there is a spawn of 2 bombers and 1 Tier 4 fighter. I took this entire spawn out with a tier 1 Tie flying lvl 2 and 3 parts and the bombers were worth 7000xp each, the fighter 3500. After killing them hit tab and there should be another one of those tier 4s about 1k away from you. These tier 4s spawn quite often and are all worth 3500xp and are easy to kill as long as you roll. 3) This is undoubtedly the easiest technique. Go to the Naboo space station and kill the RSF that are flying around. Note:This technique only works if your Rebel or Smugglers Alliance. 4) go to kashyyk, hyperspace 'avatar platform' fly towards the blue circles of ships, then attack as many as you like, the only ones that attack you will be the ones you aggro. This area can be farmed by a tier 2 pilot with decent weapons and capacitor avoid the avatar platform at all costs the turrets will blow you up quick. With the platform to the left of you and the planet behind you put the planet about 9k away from you and the avatar platform about 2k on your left side. The Tier 3 ships are worth 1450 xp unbuffed and Tier 4 are worth 3950 xp unbuffed they are very slow and sluggish so are easy to take out. With 1 hour of grinding you can net well over 1mil xp and a bag full of loot ranging from Level 1 to Level 10 space loot. This is a very popular area so please be kind to others and show people mutual respect. This works for all factions Imperial, Rebel or Freelance. 5) Go to Kashyyyk system: Find the HAIA- mercenary cruisers Move right behind the engine Start shooting. Works best with a bomber configuration. Be aware the Medium cruiser is armed with 3 weapons and they hit hard so it is wise to take out the weapons first prior to attempting to move in from behind. AFK Space Grinding AFK Grinding can be used as a method for getting space loot for RE'ing or completing various collections. This is typically not a good method for gaining space experience as it takes a ace to pull it off. It can be done with various gunships however. The primary location for AFK Space Grinding is the Kashyyyk Avatar Space Platform grinding on Blackscales ships. The X-wing is probably the most widely used ship for this as it can apply the most firepower. Click here for Grinding. End This is the end of the Space Grinding guide,Click on the links below for information on Rebel/Imperial and Freelance piloting. Rebel Pilot Imperial Pilot Freelance Pilot Category:Pilot